


Mob Boss Surprise

by Audacious01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hades works miracles, Helpful Nico?!, Helpful Zeus?!, Mob Boss!Nico Di Angelo, Monetary Struggling, Pregnant!Annabeth, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audacious01/pseuds/Audacious01
Summary: Annabeth Chase never thought she'd be here. She's the daughter of Athena for the god's sake! She and Percy are failing at living outside of Camp Half-Blood. Their old house is falling apart, she's pregnant, and they barely have enough money to stay afloat. Unbeknownst to them, two gods get together to help them. Old friends re-connect in the process.





	1. How Could It Get Any Worse?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm a new writer on here, just recently received my invitation. My sister (MelancholySeraph) writes on here a lot and suggested that I try it. Hope someone enjoys it! ;)

  
  
"Shit," Percy swears loudly, disrupting Annabeth from her book reading.  
  
"What is it?" she asks curiously.   
  
"I lost my wallet again," he sighs and shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair with exasperation.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Zeus, how do you lose that thing so often?" she asks, not expecting an answer.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know what to do either. We have a baby on the way, we're late on rent again, and out of money. I just don't know what to do anymore," Percy says hopelessly.

Annabeth walks over to him and wraps her arms around him whispering, "It's going to be okay, the gods are with us, Perseus. Don't lose all faith. We'll be alright."  
  
She says that even though she knows it's pointless, their situation is becoming desperate. Their baby that's coming is starting to be more of a burden than a blessing. They are both in a state of despair, hoping, just hoping for a brighter day. When they first moved back to Manhattan, after the war, everything was easy. But for the past month and a half, everything has been rolling downhill, at a rate that she sometimes thought of as unstoppable, the more stubborn side of her wasn't going down this way without a fight. She was going to make a great life for them and their baby. She wraps her arms tighter and they sit there holding each other, each silently praying for hope.  
  


_**INTERVENTION**  
_

Zeus is so unsure of what to do. He has been busy repairing things after the war, but his busy schedule hasn't stopped him from hearing his brave demigod's prayers. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and Percy, son of Poseidon, were at a dull point in their life and he had to come up with a way to help.

"Now now, that's an idea," he mumbles to himself grinning, "Divine intervention." He summons his brother, Hades, God of the Underworld.  
  
"Yes?" Hades inquires.

"As I'm sure you are aware Annabeth and Percy are not having good luck right now."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of their situation, but what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"I need you to contact your son."  
  
"Nico?" Hades questions uncertainly.  
  
"Yes. Nico can help them, if he so chooses to, for I am not going to make him."

   
~  
  


"You want me to do what now?" Nico asks Zeus for the third time.  
  
"Help Annabeth and Percy, they were, after all, your friends."  
  
"Yes, but you know of my old feelings and how awkward it would be considering he has a kid on the way."

"My point, old feelings. Listen, I'm not going to make you help them, it is entirely up to you."

"I'll think about it, okay?"  
  
"Yes, but you might want to hurry Nico."

 

**NICO**

 

Nico doesn't understand what the big rush is, everyone goes through hardships. He is out walking around, something he doesn't do very often. He decides to take a shortcut through the wooded area surrounding the park. He is lost in his thoughts when he feels something under his foot. He looks down and sees what looks like a black leather wallet. He picks it up thinking nothing of it. He opens the billfold and sees ultrasound pictures in 3D and a few measly crumpled one dollar bills. He finds a note that's in with the bills. It almost looks like a torn out journal entry. He reads it and for the first time in forever his eyes water. He isn't normally one to show emotion.

"These people must be in a tough situation, good lord I feel bad," he thinks to himself.

He searches the wallet more in-depth when he gets back home and discovers the name and address of the owner. With that, he does cry. His old crush, Percy, was in such a hard place, he's about to lose his house which is in horrible condition anyway. He has had to move three times, each place more run down than the one before. With that, his decision has been made.  
  
"I've got to help him," he says quietly, "Annabeth too." Nico still holds a slight resentment towards her.

 

**PERCY AND ANNABETH**

 

Percy is home alone, trying to find something to eat that isn't spoiled. He hears a knock on the door and walks to answer it. By the time he opens the door whoever knocked isn't there anymore, but instead two very large boxes.

"That's weird," he says out loud.

He then picks up the boxes, one by one, and carries them into the house. He looks on the boxes for an address or a sender but cannot find one. He opens them both and his jaw drops.  
  
"Oh Gods," he says shocked, "Who did this?"

He is so shocked, for it was stuff that was very needed. In one box was food, but in the other was baby stuff. Stuff for a baby girl; clothes, blankets, pacifiers, bottles, diapers, wipes. He couldn't believe it. He pulled everything out of the box, searching desperately for a note or a name. In the bottom of the box, he gets another shocker. His wallet! Someone found his wallet and returned it with a bunch of other stuff. He opened it, hoping like hell his pictures were still there. Along with his pictures he finds a note and roughly nine hundred dollars. He can't believe it, they could get caught up on their rent and everything now. He reads the note which says, Dear Percy, I hope this will help you out for a little while. I found your wallet and read the note about your situation. I'm awfully sorry to hear how things are going for you. Congratulations on the baby, I'm sure you will make a wonderful father. Everything will work out, have a little faith. He read the note multiple times, it was signed N D'A.

Percy tells Annabeth and shows her everything. She decides to write whoever sent all this stuff back. She thanks him or her for everything they sent them and told them how much they had needed it and how appreciative they both were. She then sends it back in the mail. She knew whoever sent it must be a very caring person. Annabeth had gone to her doctor today for the baby. Percy couldn't go because he was trying to find his wallet and cancel anything important.

Annabeth was looking through the clothes and she said, "Hey, Perc?"

"Yeah?" he answered

"How did whoever this is, know the baby was a girl?" she smiled as she asked, she hadn't told Percy yet.

"I don't know Annabe...wait," he pauses grinning like an idiot, "We're having a girl?!" he says excitedly.

She stands up and says, "Yes, we're having a little girl."

 

_**THREE DAYS LATER** _

 

Annabeth walks outside with a hand on her stomach to check the mail. It had run earlier and she saw that a large package had arrived but she hadn't gone to see what it was yet. Percy was out doing errands and still trying to make ends meet for the two of them. She takes a look at the large package and debates on whether or not to take it into the house or not. After a moment's hesitation, she decides to go ahead and take it into the house. She opens the package and realizes it's another one from N D'A. In a way, she is very excited. She can't wait for Percy to get back home.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts! I live for feedback. :)
> 
> This was written for a prompt: One day you lose your wallet and it is found by a mob boss who figured out that you aren't in such a good place financially, and takes pity on you. So they start anonymously sending cash, clothes, and furniture to you in the mail. Eventually, the mob boss sends you a letter stating that they brought you a house and it lists an address.
> 
> P.S. If any of y'all are into the SPN fandom, my sis MelancholySeraph wrote a fic for this prompt that's Destiel based. Check it out, it's called We Found Love in a Leather Tri-fold.


	2. Why would it be him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson receive another package from N D'A. Annabeth thinks she knows who is sending them. An unplanned vacation has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to come up with more ideas for ways for this to go. This one is a bit shorter than the first, hopes that's ok.

"I'm home," Percy says as he walks through the door that is crooked on its hinges.

"Home sweet home," he grumbles under his breath.

"Percy, guess what!" Annabeth says excitedly.

She looks at him closer and then asks, "Never mind, what's got you in such a sour mood?"

"Eh, don't worry about it. So, what am I guessing again?"

"Are you okay?" Annabeth questions, not falling for the bluff.

 _He shouldn't have been that easy to read,_ Percy thinks to himself. She is already stressed enough with pregnancy and our situation.

"Honestly, I don't guess I am," he replies after a minute.

"Talk to me about it, what's been on your mind?"

"I'm just worried that if I can't get us out of this mess that I'm going to be a lousy father. I can't even find a suitable house for us much less a baby."

Annabeth had assumed that had been the issue. "Everything's going to be okay. All young parents struggle. We'll get through this. I've been looking for an apartment and have found some that I would like to show you at some point, but at the moment I would like to show you something else."

"Which is?" Percy asks curiously.

"Come with me." She replies as she briskly walks away.

They go through the old dusty hallway and turn left into their bedroom. On the rickety old bed, Percy sees a giant box.

"What's this?" Percy asks.

"I'm not sure, I've been waiting on you to open it," Annabeth says while smiling.

"Okay, wait who is it from?"

"I think I may have figured out who N D'A is actually. I believe the box is from him, but do you know who I think it is?"

"Not a clue, you know I'm an idiot," Percy grins.

"True," says Annabeth while laughing, "I think it's from Nico."

"Di'Angelo?!" Percy exclaims. "I guess that would make sense because of the initials,"

"Yep, there you go."

"Maybe the gods heard our prayers and sent for him."

"Well, wouldn't that be kind of odd, considering he's the son of Hades? They don't normally bless people."

"True, but it's about the only one that makes even remote sense. It's ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it definitely is,"

**_ The Box _ **

"Ready to open it?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes," They open the box and gasp.

"Oh my gods," says Annabeth.

They begin pulling stuff out of the box and are bouncing up and down with joy. The box contained more baby stuff, a note, fancy clothes, a small briefcase and a trip vacation. They open the briefcase and find more money. Annabeth, being the better reader, reads the note aloud.  
  


_Dearest Perseus and Annabeth, I have been sent to help you and plan to do so, as I understand it, you both have been heavily stressed so I have sent enough money, clothes, and the trip papers for you to both go on a much-needed vacation. I hope this helps you, my best wishes, N D'A._   
  


"That's definitely Nico," says Annabeth, "Why on Earth would he help us? I know he would help you but why me?"

"I'm not sure Annabeth, I'm sure the gods had something to do with it."  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts ;) I'd like some feedback because I really don't know if this is something appealing for people besides me.


	3. You're going soft Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth and Percy are enjoying themselves on their trip while Nico is left to make deals and keep the constructions workers wheels turning. The things you do for old love.

  
The decrepit house in which Annabeth and Percy stayed in was a beautiful home in its former glory days, but now the faded paint was peeling off the walls, the windows cracked and crooked. The doors squeaky for the hinges were so aged. It was a very large house and the only reason they could afford it was because of the harsh shape it was in. The foundation of the house was good, but everything else looked awful. The front porch had nails loose, and boards sticking up high enough to trip on. The ones that were still nailed down were terribly dry rotted. No matter how much Annabeth cleaned, inside or out, the house always looked dirty and smelled musty. It smelled like a geriatric ward and cigarettes. The large house had four bedrooms and a full bathroom upstairs, then downstairs had the laundry room, living room, kitchen, and a den. It was a spacious house, and while they hadn't needed that much space, it was affordable; affordable was good.

No one was at home so Nico had let himself in. He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought he was basically breaking and entering. Old habits die hard, he guesses. The locks on the door weren't that useful, but there wasn't much for anyone to steal anyway. Annabeth and Percy were on their trip, a five-day trip to be exact. So, with help from the gods, he was going to fix up the house. They needed a suitable home for them and the baby, and even though it is in terrible shape now, it would be very beautiful once he was finished. He knew that Percy had been doing what he could to keep the house up, but with little money, it was hard to fix a project as big as this. They liked this house because it wasn't in a crowded neighborhood. It was privately owned so it allowed a lot of privacy. The owner had wanted them to buy it but decided to settle with them renting it. It was better than nothing. Nico had a thousand thoughts going through his head. He didn't know anything about construction, but he knew someone that did.

 _"Hello, am I speaking to DG Construction?"_ Nico asks, he hates using cell phones but he had to in this case.

**"Yes, this is DemiGod Construction, you're speaking to Luna, how may we help you?"**

_"I have a house that I need completely refurbished and repaired in four days, can you do that?"_

**"Oh, that's a very short time period, Sir. Could it be extended, perhaps?"** the lady asks politely.

 _"Look, I'll pay the crew whatever costs it takes to get them off their asses to do this in four days,"_ Nico says angrily, he never did learn how to control his temper, _"I'm doing this for a friend of mine and I need it done in four days, can you do that or not?"_

The lady is silent for a moment. **"Umm, yes, I believe we can be of service to you, it will be quite costly though,"** she says hesitantly.

_"I don't care about costs I just need it done, can they be here in an hour?"_

**"Yes, I'll contact the best crew we have and send them out as soon as possible,"**

They discussed the plans and figured out the logistics of getting them paid. Nico barely remembered to give her the address right before he disconnected the call. He had one more phone call to make, to the owner. He found the owner's name and number on the fridge. Before he called the guy he reminded himself to stay calm. He _really_ hates phone calls.  
  
It rings four times, _four times,_ before the dude picks up.

 **"Hello?"** an elderly man answered the phone.

_"Hello, is this Arthur?"_

**"Yes, this is he, is this um... Percy, I believe his name is?"**

_"Um, no. My name is Nico and I'm doing a big favor for Percy and am having this house fixed up for him and Annabeth. The construction workers will be here in an hour, but in the meantime, I'd like to buy this house from you. Do you have an asking price?"_

**"Well, I'll tell you what, since you're having the place fixed up, restored I'm assuming, I'll cut you a deal. The land is what makes the house worth anything at the moment so I'm asking 12,000 dollars,"** the old man wasn't expecting anyone to buy the house, much less restore it. That's why he decided to just go with it no questions asked. 

_"Okay, you have a deal, Arthur, could you be here in the next hour so we can get it paid for? If it's okay, in about five days, when Percy and Annabeth return, I'll get him to sign the papers,"_

**"Yes, that'll be fine. Thank you! I'll see you then!"** Arthur replies then disconnects the call.

 _Oh, heavens, Nico... you're going soft,_ he thinks to himself.

 

 

_**THE TRIP** _

  
**"I remember now, why I always hated airports,"** Annabeth says as they finally board the plane.  
  
_"I don't like being around so many people,"_ replies Percy

They both take their seats and rest, Annabeth was very glad to get off her feet for a while. Percy looks over at Annabeth and smiles.

 _"I love you Annabeth,"_ he whispers as he notices her falling asleep. She grins in reply. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was sleep.

Annabeth kept dreaming. It was peaceful dreams about their baby girl and her fixing up her room, making everything perfect. She remembered that it was called nesting. Annabeth's mind had raced before she had fallen asleep, she was thinking and worrying about how bad the house was. She just wanted a place, a nice place that she could call home. Camp Half-Blood had been her home for years, but it was a home to many. She wanted something she could call her own. Once she fell asleep, that's what she dreamed about; a nice home to call her own.

 

**_4 Hours Later_ **

 

  
**"Welcome to Paris Airport, please gather your luggage and proceed to the exit,"** a lady says over the intercom.

 **"I don't understand why he would send us on a trip, Percy, I mean just why?"** Annabeth questions.

 _"I don't know okay, but let's just try not to worry about it just enjoy it,"_ Percy says.

 **"I'm not worrying, it just makes me curious,"** she replies.

 _"Everything makes you curious, we both know that,_ " he says grinning.

 **"Shut up, Seaweed Brain,"** she smiles in return.

 _"Now, if we can find our hotel room, we'll be doing good. I'd love a nice hot shower,"_ Percy says as they walk out into the daylight.

**"Well, the lady in there said it wasn't too far from here, let's walk around a bit and we will most likely find it,"**

They finally find their hotel. When they get to their room, they are both a little shocked. It was a very nice room, upper class. Annabeth loves the wallpaper and its swirly designs. Annabeth lays on the kingsize bed while Percy is in the shower and orders food. She has had one heck of an appetite the past few days. 

 

_**Nico** _

  
  
DG construction and Arthur arrive minutes apart from one another. Nico is shocked when he sees they sent Hephaestus himself, along with a crew. Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths, metalworking, carpenters, and craftsmen. Nico knew the job would get finished now. They started working as soon as they got there. Basically, everything had to be replaced or repaired, but Hephaestus said they would get it done.

Nico had never witnessed anything go so quickly. Arthur and he made the deal and before he knew it stuff was being taken out of the house being repaired. Some workers were repairing, some rebuilding, others sent to get appliances and a few materials. It was already looking better. Nico knew the one room that had to be absolutely perfect for Annabeth; the baby's room. The walls were going to be a brilliant blue, for Percy, and the trim a stormy grey color, like Annabeth's eyes. It was going to be decorated excellently, he was a bit excited about that one.

He walked across the threshold from the front porch into the house and started telling the workers where he wanted what to go, and what he wanted to be done. The living room should be carpeted, all the walls and ceilings repainted. There was a lot of work to do. These guys were so quick. The outside of the house was already looking fabulous. The exterior had been repainted, the shutters on the windows replaced with new ones, the porch was beautiful and wooden, the wood was chestnut colored.

Hades had asked a favor of Persephone and had her decorate the outside, with flowers and gardens. All the land needed something to brighten it up a bit.

Outside the house looked beautiful, the inside was coming along, much slower though. Nico was already proud of his decision. He felt happiness, a feeling he hadn't felt much in a long time, since Bianca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy! I tried to make it a bit more lengthy this time, I don't know if I succeeded though. Hope ya'll like it! Leave thoughts, please!! :) :)


	4. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two pictures are from Trip Advisor images and Guide Advisor images. Was going to make this chapter longer and have more pictures, but at the present moment I have a killer headache, so I'm logging off for a bit. I'll try to make the next chapters longer, try is the keyword. ;)

_**Arthur** _

 

 

He just couldn't believe he made that deal, it was stupid on his part for trusting such a young kid. But he knew he would never get an offer like that. Anyone that was interested in buying it just wanted to tear down the house. He had wanted to restore that house but didn't have the means to do it. He was in such a shock at the time that he automatically said yes. He couldn't believe it. On his way to the house he had started to doubt the kid's reliability, but once he pulled up the long drive and saw the workers there, he knew it was pretty legit. He, later on, had a thought about Percy and Annabeth, hoping like hell that they were going to be okay with everything. They're practically getting a house handed to them, what more could they want. They had talked about buying it before anyway. He was so excited about the work being done on the house that he stayed and watched for a while. He decided to ask the D'Angelo kid about his plans and such.

 **"Hey, D'Angelo!"** Arthur yelled over the noise of the construction. So much noise, nail and staple guns. Pressure washers. Ladders clanging.

 _"Yeah?"_ he yelled back.

 **"Can I have a word with you?"** asked Arthur.

Nico walks over to him and motions for them to go farther away from the house so they can hear each other better.

 _"You wanted a word?"_ asks Nico.

**"Yes, I wanted to ask you why."**

_"Why what?"_

**"Why are you doing this for them? All this construction work must be very costly, plus buying the house."**

_"Well, I owed someone very important a big favor, and they decided this would be worth the while. I've known Annabeth and Percy for quite some time now and knew they were in a rough spot. They needed a big break and I decided to help them at the urging of an umm,"_ he paused, _"family member, I guess you could say."_

**"Well, that's a mighty fine thing to do young man. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. I'm gonna head back out now, but you call me if you need anything."**

_"Alright, thank you,"_ Nico didn't really know what else to say, he wasn't very used to compliments.

With that, Nico watched him pull his old truck back down the long windy gravel road.

 

_**Percy and Annabeth- Day 1** _

 

 

 **"Rise and shine, seaweed head!"** Annabeth said as she pulled back the dark blue curtains in their room.

 _"Do you always have to wake up so so godly early?"_ groaned Percy as he turned over.

 **"It's not that early, we have a big day today,"** she pauses, **"well the next few days are going to be big,"**

 _"Why? What did you plan?"_ Percy asks.

" **Well** **I planned out the next four days,"** she replied while grinning.

 _"Ah, of course, you did but what exactly did you plan?"_ Percy smiles back.

**"Yes, today we're going to go to the Notre- Dame of Paris and the Archeological Crypt,"**

_"The what?"_

**"I assumed you wouldn't know, the Notre- Dame is a medieval Catholic cathedral and the Archeological Crypt is a museum underneath it,"**

_"Sooo, I'm assuming I need to get up and get dressed?"_

**"Yes, our driver will be here in 15 minutes,"**

_"Oh jeez," "You've got time, it's okay,"_

 

_**45 minutes later** _

 

 

 **"This is so beautiful,"** Annabeth says as she gawks in aww over the cathedral. 

 

 

 

 ~  
  
  


 **"I can't believe how many pictures I took today! They're so beautiful!"** exclaimed Annabeth as they arrived back at their hotel."

_"Yes, they'll have to go in an album,"_

**"Today was a good day, but my feet are killing me,"** Annabeth says as she rubs her feet."

_"Yeah, I'd say so. I'm glad you had a good day, I did too. I'm going to lay down and you need some rest yourself,"_

**"Okay, goodnight seaweed brain,"**

_"Goodnight Annabeth,"_   Percy replies while smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope somebody enjoyed this, it's been an interesting day and I kind of lost my train of thought for writing honestly, I'll pick it back up tomorrow in hopes of a better chapter. Are the pictures a good idea? Annabeth documenting their vacation with pictures? I'd love some feedback. :) Thanks for reading!


	5. The Feeling of Inevitable Doom, and Slippery Surfaces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I tried to make the pictures as consistent as I could, Hope it's okay?! :)

_**Day 2** _

 

The next morning Percy was shocked to find that he had woken up before Annabeth. She was normally an early riser, he supposed yesterday had really tired her out. She was still sleeping soundly next to him at 10 O'clock in the morning. He decided to take a shower before waking her up. He knew she had made plans so she needed her rest. He got up very carefully so as not to disturb her and kissed her on the forehead. Then he was off to take a shower. 

Percy loved being in the water, shower water, creek water, oceans, seas. Just give Percy water and something blue and he would be a happy fellow. Percy, as he was washing his hair, was thinking of his dream. He had another dream last night that left him pondering. He felt as if something unpleasant was going to happen today, he almost wanted to stay here just so he knew Annabeth would be safe. Today Annabeth had planned on going to the Catacombs of Paris which holds the remains of more than 6 million people according to her. Percy didn't want to be around a bunch of dead guys, but for some reason, it had taken Annabeth's interest. He loved being able to do things to make her happy but the ominous thought of pending disaster was nagging at him. He hoped she would oversleep. He knew she would be pissed and her brilliant gray eyes would turn into storm clouds but something just wasn't right.

Percy chuckled to himself as he thought about Annabeth's brilliant gray eyes. They were absolutely beautiful to him. Percy rinsed out his hair for probably the twentieth time and then turned off the water. He started to step out of the shower when he realized, all too late, that there wasn't a mat or towel on the floor. 

**'BOOM'**

_" Son of a..."_ Percy groaned as he was now on his back on the bathroom floor. He had banged the hell out of his ankle on the shower step. 

 _"That's gonna leave a pretty bruise,"_ Percy mumbled under his breath. Percy then reached for a towel off the shelf and tried to stand up, which in the process of he banged his knee on the sink and fell back down.

 _"For the love of Zeus why do I have to get injured!?"_  
  
  
~  
  


Annabeth woke up when she heard a loud noise and someone groaning. She jumped up to check on Percy. She briskly walked down the hall and turned left to the bathroom, she opened the door and busted out laughing. 

_"Really? Just gonna stand there and laugh at me?"_

**_"Are you okay?"_** Annabeth tried to ask through laughter.

 _"Oh, yeah I'm greeaaat, can't you tell. Every man's dream to be found on the floor naked and wet. That sounds so bad, but yeh I'm fantastic,"_ Percy said, then he started laughing as well.

Annabeth helped him up finally, once she quit laughing.   
  
  
~  
  
  


 _"Annabeth?"_ Percy asked.

**"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"**

_"Can we not go out today? Walking all day would kill me,"_  

 **"Um, I suppose that will be fine, my stomach is hurting anyway,"** Annabeth replied, but Percy saw her face fall a little when he asked. 

_"Are you sure?"_

**"Yeah, it's okay,"**

_"Okay,"_ Percy replied. **  
**

 

_**Back at the House** _

 

Nico couldn't believe the difference in the house in just two days, it already looked new; he couldn't wait to see it when it was completely finished. The house had been repainted. The porch had been completely replaced. The shutters were either cleaned and repainted or some were rebuilt. The house was looking great, the gardens looked fantastic; they really brightened up the place.  

 

 

Nico was highly impressed, the house looked fantastic. Even the inside was looking good.

   (Before)

 

  (After)

 

   

 

The house was looking fantastic, Nico couldn't wait for them to see it. For the first time in a long time, he was proud of himself and his choices.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave thoughts and comments, :) thanks for reading!


	6. The Arena of Lettuce and the Dark Ruler of Interior Decorating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for BRIEF mentions of suicide. I hope yall enjoy, sorry for not posting!!

_**Day 3** _

  
_"Today we're going to_ Arènes de Lutèce," Annabeth announced to Percy excitedly.

**"And what exactly is that?"**

_"Well, it's among the most important remains from Galla- Roman era,"_

**"Ah, yeah, I will pretend I know what that means and we will move on,"** Percy replied laughing.

_"Well, you can come along for support,"_ Annabeth says also laughing.  
  
  
~

  
Annabeth hadn't been feeling well, she was worried there was something wrong with the baby mostly. She knew it was normal to get morning sickness but she wasn't sure about so many stomach pains. She was about 5 months pregnant and she was debating on whether or not to call her doctor. After about 10 minutes in the bathroom, she decided she would call later today once the got back. She thought it was odd that she felt two kicks earlier in completely different places, her last pictures hadn't come out completely clear and now she was wondering about several things. She would wait to tell Percy until she knew for sure. She was so excited!

 

**Nico  
  
**

The house was coming along so well, Nico was astonished. He felt whole again, he used to love doing things for people but of course, that was when Bianca was alive. Ever since that happened Nico had been the meaning of depressed teen. But how can Hades son, Ruler of the underworld, kill himself? Weird thought or no? His reasoning for not doing so is that Bianca wouldn't have wanted that. Bianca would have wanted him to try his damn best to become the person he used to be, or better yet, a greater person than he used to be. Bianca had always accepted him for who he was, not judged by his looks. She judged a person by their heart and Nico had a great one at one time. Sometimes he was unsure, unsure if his heart, as some people say, had turned to ice, he believed the term was. If it did, now it surely was unthawing. He felt happy that he could help people he loved. He had to include Annabeth because he did care for her, whether or not he wanted to admit it or not was another story. He was after all the jealous type.

 

_"Hey, Nico!_  Hephaestus, called for the third time, finally disrupting Nico from his thoughts.

**"Yes? I'm sorry, what did you say?"** Nico's face turned a bright shade of violet, embarrassed for getting caught in his thoughts.

_"Well, we finished the house except for decorating and final touches basically. I knew you wanted to decorate that one room yourself and thought I'd let you know it's ready for you,"_

**"Oh, okay, I'll get on right on that!"** Nico said excitedly while grinning, he had been waiting for this.

 

_**Arènes de Lutèce** _

 

_"Well, what do you think?"_ Annabeth asks as she looks at the glorious site, in her eyes of course.

**"If this is so historically important why does it look like a skate park?"**

_"You are utterly hopeless, Seaweed Brain,"_ Annabeth said with a laugh.

 

 

 

 

_**Nico** _

 

Nico had changed his mind about the room, Zeus had contacted him earlier and told him that Percy and Annabeth were not blessed with one baby, but instead two. They were going to have twins and Nico knew the perfect room design. The floor was lightly colored wood. The walls would be grey like Annabeth's eyes. A white tree was to be painted on the wall, Nico thought Annabeth would like that. Two white baby cribs separated by a white, wooden changing table. The room had to be perfect for those babies. Nico couldn't wait to get the finished results of the whole house though. He was absolutely in love with it. Nico had been taking pictures of the progress since day one, and the progress was amazing.

 

_**Day 4** _

 

_"I really liked the picture we took of Arenes de Lutece, I can't wait to put it in our photo album that I started,"_ Annabeth said excitedly to Percy.

**"Yeah, the album's coming along great,"** Percy agreed, **"I can't wait to add pictures of our little baby girl to it!"** he said with a big grin.

Annabeth's face fell slightly, _"Um, Percy I had to call the doctor last night,"_

**"Why? Is something wrong?"** Percy said wearily.

_"Well, we're not sure yet, um the doctor doesn't think anything is wrong but I called him because I was having a little more stomach pain than usual,"_

**"Oh, isn't that normal?"** Percy interrupted her.

_"Well, yes stomach pain is, but Percy there is a chance that there are two babies. I felt kicks in completely different places, multiple times,"_ Annabeth tried a smile, she wasn't sure how Percy would react.

**"Two babies?** Oh **, Zeus! I'm so happy!"** Percy exclaimed.

_"Really?"_

**"Yes, Annabeth. Why wouldn't I be?"**

_"I just didn't know how you would react, it isn't for sure yet anyway but there is a chance,"_ Annabeth said.

Percy smiled and hugged her, **"That means there would be two more people just as amazing as you,"** Annabeth smiled into his shoulder.

 

**The House**

Nico couldn't believe the work that had been done on the house. Today was Annabeth and Percy's last day and they would be back sometime tomorrow afternoon. Nico was proud of the nursery he designed, it was beautiful.

  
_**Day 4 (continued) Are de Triomphe** _

 

 

_"Oh my, this is so beautiful Percy!"_

**"Take a picture Annabeth, that's amazing!"** Percy replied.

_"I'll be back, I'm going to walk away a bit so I can get the sky in it more,"_

**"Okay,"**

Annabeth returned a moment later after taking the perfect picture.

_"Did you know two assassination attempts took place here?"_ Annabeth asked Percy.

**"Obviously not, against who?"**

_"I believe it was Charles De Gaulle and Jacques Chiras,"_

**"That's interesting, I honestly love this view,"**

_"Me too,"_ Annabeth replied. They both waited a moment longer before turning around, hand in hand since today was their last day in Paris.  
  
  


 ~

 

**"Are we going to go to the doctor?"** Percy asked later that night.

_"Yes, I made an appointment, we will have to go straight from the airport to the doctor though,"_

**"Oh okay,"** Percy replied.

_"We had better get some rest so that we catch our flight,"_ Annabeth said as she hugged Percy goodnight. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop me a comment and let me know!


	7. Dual Packages and Nico is Now Officially the Godfather

_**Return Home** _

 

Annabeth and Percy made it to the doctor just in the nick of time, they had both slept on the flight. They were both a little nervous because they still hadn't figured out how to fix up their house for a baby or anything else. But Annabeth had faith that if they could stop Kronos they could handle a baby.

  
 _"Well,"_ says the doctor as he puts the jelly on Annabeth's tummy, _" Are you excited at the thought of twins?"_

 **"Of course we are,"** Percy said grinning.

 _"Oh, I think I found one,"_ he pauses to look at the machine, _"Yes, that's a girl, and hmmm let's move over here,"_ He looks perplexed for a moment then the image comes in clear. _"Yep, a girl and a boy, twins,"_

 **"Oh, my!"** Annabeth exclaims. She has expected it, but it confirmed was such a different feeling entirely. She was so excited!

 

  
_**The House** _

  
_"Well,"_ says Hephaestus, _"It's officially a remodeled home. Refurnished and refurbished. It looks fantastic, what do you think?"_

 **"I love it, thank you so much!"** Nico says expressing actual joy, **"I have to call Arthur so he can take a look, hopefully, he will be here when Percy and Annabeth arrive."**

_"Well, me and my boys are gonna head out I suppose, call if you need anything else."_

**"Okay, thank you!"** Nico called to Hephaestus as he walked away.

 _"Gosh this looks great,"_ Nico thinks to himself. " _I'm proud of myself for the first time in a long time, Bianca would be proud,"_ and with that thought, a tear falls down his pale face. But not a tear of sadness, no, a tear of joy for doing something right, for feeling accomplished.

  
**_A Place To Call Home_ **

  
_"Whatcha thinking about?"_ Percy asks Annabeth on the way home.

**"Hmmff, mainly the thought of trying to clean up that old house, I don't even know if it's going to be worth it."**

_"Oh,"_ he pauses, _"Well, we are almost there so let's not worry about it right now. We'll figure it out when it's time. Try not to stress, honey,"_

 **"It's hard not to,"** she says trying to manage a grin, it just didn't quite meet her eyes. As they start pulling up the long driveway they see a construction truck pulling down.

**"A construction truck? Up here? Was Arthur planning on doing something, Percy?"**

_"Not that I'm aware of."_

**"Hmm, I guess we will see soon enough, they probably got lost; wrong address or something,"** Annabeth says.

They pull up to the house and their jaws drop immediately, it looked like a whole new house had appeared.

**"Oh my Gods, Percy!?"**

_"I can't believe this, who did this?"_ he replies as they step out of the car they see Nico D'Angelo walking from the porch with Arthur.

 **"The place looks great Angelou, you did good kid,"** Arthur says happily.

 _" Oh, they're here!"_ Nico couldn't suppress a grin.

He walks over to them and hugs Annabeth and whispers congratulations in her ear. She smiled in return.

 **"Oh Nico it's great to see you, did you do this?!"** Annabeth asks excitedly, curious to see if she was right all along.

 _"Yes, I am the not so mysterious mob boss,"_ Nico says still smiling, _"Want to take a look?"_

 _ **"Yes!"**_ Percy and Annabeth say.

They were speechless looking at the house, the flowers outside were beautiful.

 **"Oh my God! Nico!"** Annabeth exclaimed when she saw the nursery, **"How did you know?!" "It's so beautiful!"  
**

 _"The Gods have their ways of letting me know things,"_ he says with that shit eating grin on his face.

Annabeth's face lit up, **"Nico, Percy and I were talking, I'm going to name the girl and he the boy, I was wondering if you would allow me the honor of naming our girl after your sister, Bianca?"**

Nico went silent, he was caught so off guard.

 _"Would that be okay?"_ Percy asked.

Joyful tears fell once again, _"Yes, I would love for you to name her Bianca,"_ he said smiling.

 _"Also, there's one more thing,"_ Percy mentions.

 _"Yes?"_ Nico questions.

 _"Well, would you be the godfather of our children Nico?"_ Percy asks.

 **"We would be honored if you would,"** Annabeth adds.

"Yes, gosh, I'm over-joyed guys!" He says ecstatically.

"What's the boy's name going to be?" Nico asks.

 _"Beckendorf, after Charles, what he did was a huge sacrifice,"_ Percy answers.

**"Bianca and Beckendorf, amazing names you guys!"**

**  
~**

 

 _"Percy, would you mind signing these papers, then it's all yours,"_ Arthur called from the kitchen.

 **"You bought this place? For us?"** Percy asked in amazement.

 _"Yes, of course, I care for both of you and will do my_ _damnedest_ _to do anything for you and those babies, I've_ _come_ _to realize that grief does change a person, but you need to let it change you in a good way. You need to get back up, stronger than before,_ " Nico said smiling.

 

 

  
 **"Well it's all ours Annabeth,"** Percy says as he hugs her.

 _"Thank you so much Nico._ _How can we repay you? This was amazing!"_ Annabeth says.

 _"You already have, I'll be visiting soon. You all stay safe okay? Let me know if you need anything,"_ He says as he gives both of them a hug.

 **"I don't think we could need anything else. This means so much!"** Percy says.

 _"Well, I'll be here in a few days or so,"_ Nico says as he walks off the porch.

 _ **"Thank you!** **"**_ They call once again, and then he was gone.

 

 _"I told you to have faith, Percy,"_ Annabeth says later that night.

 **"True, you were right once again,"** He says laughing.

 _"I usually am, if we have another daughter her name should be Faith,"_ she answers.

 **"That would be a beautiful name, goodnight my love,"** Percy says as he turns the lights off.

 _"I love you, Perceus Jackson,"_ Annabeth says.

 **"Annabeth, what would you think about getting married?"** Percy asks, almost shyly.

 _"I would love too!"_ she says as she rolls over and hugs him.

**"Okay, then we will, I love you."**

_"I know,"_ she says back, _"I know everything remember? I love you too, Seaweed Brain,"_ she says laughing. They both drift to sleep holding each other.

 


End file.
